Impfinity
225px |class = Sneaky |class2 = Crazy |signature superpower = Triple Threat |superpowers = Super Stench In-Crypted Brute Strength |flavor text = He believes good things come in small packages. And in threes.}} '''Impfinity' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He is the first enemy the player has to defeat. This hero leads and zombies against the plants. His signature superpower is Triple Threat, which summons two 2 /1 Impfinity Clones that have the Amphibious trait on two random lanes. Origins His ability to multiply himself is possibly based on either Multiple Man, a superhero from the Marvel Comics universe, or Billy Numerous, a character in the DC Universe. His name is a portmanteau of "Imp," referring to the type of zombie he is, and "infinity," referring to his ability to clone himself an endless number of times. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Triple Threat - Summons two Impfinity Clones on random lanes. **'Other:' ***Super Stench ***In-Crypted ***Brute Strength *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 01: Impfinity's Wild Ride **Plant Mission 16: Impfinity Rides Again **Plant Mission 21: Imps Alive! **Plant Mission 32: IMPfestation Ahead! * Battle Area: 'Amusement Park Hero description ''He believes good things come in small packages. And in threes. Strategies With Impfinity's class combination of and zombies (both of classes are great dishing out damage, but fare very badly after getting hit most of the time). Much like Crazy Dave says when Impfinity is first fought against, it's very obvious that Impfinity's strategy is to swarm the player with large numbers of cheap, hard hitting zombies for a quick knockout. As Impfinity, the player must make sure the opponent is defeated quickly as Impfinity will not fare well late game due to having mostly cards that have to make an impact before they're hit even just once, as cards in Impfinity's grasp that can last are mostly rare and expensive to some degree. Impfinity has access to teammates with Deadly, Anti-Hero' and even 'Amphibious' traits (which all have great synergy with each other), which allows him to roll with the aforementioned strategies. This is not mentioning his access to The Chickening, Unlife of the Party, and Cakesplosion, all of which can allow the player to rev up the aggression and swarms Impfinity dearly needs. Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Walrus Rider and Imp Commander should be reserved for when Impfinity is in a disadvantage of fair size, usually when Impfinity himself is low on heath, or running out of other cards and the match has lasted a while. In addition, Impfinity has access to the most Pirate zombies in the game (only missing Shieldcrusher Viking). So a good idea would be to use a Pirate deck for Impfinity. Although, pirate decks are usually reliant on cards such as Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Commander, which can be very difficult to take care and protect throughout the match. Impfinity can also run a mean [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] deck if performed correctly. His access to Crazy zombies such as , Jester, and , are all great zombies to be buffed with Headstone Carver. In-Crypted is also in Impfinity's superpower pool, which can be used to the player's advantage. If late game gets to occur, Gargantuars' Feast and can be good options to wipe your opponent out. Against Impfinity is somewhat simple and obvious yet adrenaline-inducing. Amongst the biggest, earliest, and easiest means of giving him a hard time is to use plants and tricks that damage multiple zombies at once in a particular area, or plants with Splash Damage such as , , and all can sabotage most if not all of Impfinity's glass cannon teammates that are on the lawn, especially if there are two splash effect plants in the perfect two lanes to hit all five lanes at once. Kabloom heroes can also use Sour Grapes to take out some of Impfinity's weak units. Setting up, stalling, blocking attacks and taking advantage of the frailty of most of both Crazy and Sneaky zombies (all of which are tactics that can quickly exhaust all or most of Impfinity's cards) can also guarantee a win against Impfinity if done correctly. However, fighting an Impfinity with a Gravestone deck is a whole different story. He can easily destroy weak plants with Conga Zombie, try and abuse Newspaper Zombie by moving it around and using Headstone Carver with it, and use other tanks or glass cannons. Impfinity also has a lot of Gravestone zombies that cost 2 or 3 brains, so it can be unpredictable to what zombie will appear out of a Gravestone. His Gravestone zombie pool also makes planting difficult. For example, on turn 3, Impfinity can use either a Jester, Stealthy Imp, Exploding Imp, Smelly Zombie, Abracadaver, or Line Dancing Zombie, all of which are either useless with a plant in its lane or useful with a plant in its lane. In short, Impfinity can be real threatening if the player does not catch onto their strategy. In these cases, it's best to be careful what you place, defeat all of his zombies quickly, and try and exhaust all of his cards, as in the late game, Gravestone decks start to fall apart if cards are not abundant. Gallery Trivia *If Impfinity finishes the game hitting with an attack that is 4 or above, he will do his normal pose and when the view is zoomed in to the plant hero getting defeated, part of his face can be seen. *During one of his idle animations, he kicks his leg when he scratches, like a dog - similarly to Chomper in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He not only has the most imp cards, he also has the most pirate cards. *Impfinity has a unique battle music in a carnival-esque style. *He is one of the 2 zombie heroes that is an imp, the other being Z-Mech. *Coincidentally, both of them lead the Crazy Class. Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes